foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Credits of Headfurther: Revenge (2003)
Headfurther: Revenge * Creator: Jon Van Caneghem Bandai America Team * Executive in All-Charge of Production: Richard Palmer * Produced by: Kenneth W. Lawrence * Directed by: Michael L. Horowitz (for Michael L. Horowitz Productions (UK), Ltd.) * Associate Producer: Martin McDonald * Lead Programmer: James Caramels * Technical Lead: David Shark * Game System Programming: Geoffrey Bullock, Willard Stiles, Danny Shaw, Ricky Farrell, Todd Sheppard, Ernest Thompson, Andy Feltein, John Miles * Programming: Michael Coleman, Cy Robinson, Steve Robbins * Technology Group: Jeremy M. Butlerfield, Greg Lowenthal, Steve Young, John Fore * Tools and Support: David Palmer, James Arnold * Lead Artist: James Karlson * Character Designer: David Tucker * Lead Technical Artist: Mickey Roasters * Lead World Artist: Yuji Naka * World Artists: Thomas Bakers, Rick Mann, Gary Gouldman, David Bakers, Christopher Stevens, David Fox, Michael Lorenzo, David Palmer * Character Artists: Daryl Young, Dave Alexander * Lead Animator: Carl Wilson, James Yates * Animation: Jack Thomas, Pete Carlson, Rick Neil, Danny Mann * Lead Cinematics: Sonny Burke, Georges Martins * Cinematics: William Evans, Dave Folks, Robert Perry, Richard Palmer * Conceptual Art: Chris Thompson, Danny Lowe * Level Design: Brian Wilson, Todd Needham, Robert Sherman, Neil Hammond, Rick Donaldson, Andy W. Handy * Writer: James Gouldman * Story: Dave Needham * Game Designers: Michael L. Horowitz (for Michael L. Horowitz Productions (UK), Ltd.), Frederick Raynal * Script Adaptation: Michael Kennedy * Project Planner: David Cochran * Additional Project Management: Mike Friedman, Todd Rowels * Additional Programming: Rick Madsen * Additional Level Design: Scott Kellyn, Rick Thomas, Hank Lore, Jane Enemy, Annie Conan, Todd Martin, Alex Graham, Rick Shaw, Todd Rowels * Motion Capture: Knight Joy Entertainment * Motion Capture Talent: Dave Needham, Jane House, Robert Bird, Dan Byrd, Jane Needham, Annie Spaces, Robin Young, Rick Shooters, Henry Mann, Jane Glover, Amy Rosen, Annie Kinglsey, David Sexton, Jane Saxon, Christopher Stephenson, Alexander Stevenson, Rick Stephens, Richard Stevens Sound - Harrison Digitally Master (Hayward, CA) * Supervising Sound Editor: Dave Mann * Lead Mixer: Joe Gordon * Lead Engineering: Dave Mann * Mixer: Jane Seymours, James Rounds * Engineering: David March, Danny Neil, Jake Horse, Annie Daniels * Sound Design: Paul Friedman * Foley Artist: David Shooters Audio - Ghost Media (London, England) * Executive Director: Brian Friedman * Supervising Editor: Steve Forester * Sound Designer: Karl Mann * Foley Artist: Todd Maxwell * Field Rifle and Gun Recordings: Danny Fox, Dana Johnson * Sound Effects: Danny Sky Music - John Cale Music Productions * Additional Music by: Jun Senoue * Music Composer and Sound Designers: John Cale * Orchestrations: Michael Bunchman * Music and Sound Produced by: Wave Master Entertainment Voice Recordings * Voice Recording Editors: Thomas Holmes (Thompson Entertainment), Rick Weiss (Nelson Associates), Gregory Landis (Walt Disney Foundations) * Voice Files Operation: Thompson Entertainment, Nelson Associates, Walt Disney Foundations * Voice Recording Producer: Steve Sharp * Voice Recording Director: Neil Larsen * Voice Recorded at: Streetwise Studios (Hayward, California) Voice Talents * Christopher Rich as Mark Dudley * Nathan Lane as Dan Richards * Alec Badwin as Joey Whittaker * Michael W. Smith as Danny Whitaker * Janet Waldo as Annie Archers * Eric Idle as Nathan Griffith * Steven Blum as Lead Thugs/Thugs #1/Thugs #2/Thugs #3/Thugs #4/Lead Gangs/Gangs #1/Gangs #2/Gangs #3/Gangs #4/Gangs #5/Gangs #6/Pilot/Cops #1/Cops #2/Medic #1/Medic #2/Fireman #1/Fireman #2/Police Dog * Bill Farmer as Thugs #5/Thugs #6/Thugs #7/Thugs #8/Gangs #7/Gangs #8/Gangs #9/Gangs #10/Gangs #11/Gangs #12/Lead Bully/Bully #1/Bully #2/Bully #3/Dr. Rick Rose/Mr. Andy Rowles/Marc Sheppard * Nick Jameson as Bully #4/Bully #5/Bully #6/Lead Drugs/Drugs #1/Drugs #2/Drugs #3/Drugs #4/Drugs #5/Prof. Martin Lowers/Sgt. Kenneth Ward * Roger L. Jackson as Col. Jake Green/Lt. David Grahams/General Larry Robbins/Lead Nuclear/Nuclear #1 * Paul Eiding as Nuclear #2/Cargo Managers * Carl Pullman as Bruce Miller/Old Jack Lowenthal/Young Fred Rosenthal/Waiters/Bar Man/Jukebox Players/Janitors #1/Lead Sexy Man/Sexy Man #1/Sexy Man #2/Sexy Man #3/Disco Managers * Amy Adams as Annie Getz/Waitress/Bar Woman/Janitors #2/Sexy Woman #1/Sexy Woman #2/Sexy Woman #3/Sexy Woman #4/Sexy Woman #5/Lead Sexy Woman * John Cleese as President Todd Gates/Hank Gross * Christopher McDonald as Gregory Maltin/Taxi Drivers/Car Thugs/Police Chief Hugh Kellyn/K-9 Leader/K-9 #1/K-9 #2 * Will Wright as Joey the Magic Clowns/Jack the Demon Clouds * Narrated by: Bill Oliver Musicians * Multi-Instrumentals by: John Cale Music Session Musicians * Rock: Naofumi Hataya (Synthesizer), Jun Senoue (Bass Guitars), Tom Neil (Rhythm Guitars), Rick Mann (Electric Guitars), Andy Nestor (Drums) * Jazz: Dave Morgan (Keys), Jack Souls (Trumpets), Dave Minds (Alto Sax), Jack Fish (Trombones), Jack Enemy (Double Bass), Jackie Tongs (Drums) * Classical: Jerome Lowenthal (Pianist), Dave Lost (1st Violins), Danny Slicers (2nd Violins), Annie Seas (3rd Violins), Don Letters (1st Violas), Dan Shadows (2nd Violas), Jane Rings (Cellos) * Blues: Christopher Martin (Organ), Danny Minds (Lead Guitars), Don Heist (Bass Guitars), Danny Surrender (Sax), Johnny Now (Percussion), Dave Sands (Drums) * Country: Stephen Feiten (Piano), Tom Souls (Bass Guitars), Dave Seals (Acoustic Guitars), Dan Deep (Electric Guitars), Donald Frost (Steel/Slide Guitars), Dave Lonely (Fiddles), Jack Hearts (Drums) * Sound and Music recorded and mastered at: Teen Wonderful Studios * Mastering: Dave Neilsson * Engineering: Dave Ty, Annie Logs * Mixers: Danny Lovers * Strings Arrangement: Dick Wyman * Conductors: Richard Wyman * Music Copyists: Danny Speakers * Arranged by: Dave Morgan, Stephen Feiten and Christopher Martin Intro Cinematic by Attitude Studios * Written and Directed by: Antoine Charreyron * Modeling: Jeremy Delchiappo, Jerome Brack, Jerome Gordon, Philippe Raoux * Animation: Pierre Avon, Nathalie Bailleul, Anne Laure Bataille, Jeremy Delchiappo, Pierre Delrieu, Frédéric Kontogom, Laurent Helmlinger, Emmanuel Linot, Santiago Narveaez, Jean-François Szlapka * Texturing/Lighting/Compositing: Adol, Yves Bosson, Jérôme Brack, Philippe Fournier, Eric Frechoux, Bruno Larde, William Ratajczak, Robert Urbanczyk * Editing: Jean-Jacques Benhamou, Antoine Charreyron * Production Director: Risa Cohen, Sandrine Nguyen * Sound (Super‑Sonic Productions): Julien Bonvicini, Tristan Essyad, Jean Holtzman, Bruno Langiano * ATTITUDE would like to thank: Boris Hertzog, Jean-Paul Lopez Bandai America Team * Quality Assurance Manager: Robert Palmer * Product Coordinator: David Hardman, Jane Nest * Lead Analyst: Patrick Cohen * Assistant Lead Analyst: Jude A. Cole * CQC Team: Michael Peterson, Daryle Tumacder, Christopher Stanley, Matthew Peterson * Testers: Dave Asiasi, Ray Barrera, James Barron, Bryan Brown, Mark W. Brown, Raymond Chung, Jason Cole, Anthony Duarte, Robert R. Ely, Adrian Escultura, Levi Hill, John Hsia, Timothy Johns, Erick Lenfers, Eddie Lockhart, Jesse Mejia, Saul Montes, Josh Riemersma, Eric Rossi, Glen Seward, Michael Stevens, Jason Stevenson, Dan Tovar, Chester B. Vergara * Product Marketing Manager: Jim Atkiss * Public Relations: Hugo Reyes * All Songs by: John Cale Music * Special Thanks to Jude Cole Music: Jude Cole * Special Thanks to Nelson Associates: Rick Daniels, Hank Neil * Special Thanks to Thompson Entertainment: Dave Finals, Jane Henry, Dan Moore * Special Thanks to: Garry Cole, Robert Ennis, Yoshinori Homma, Berry Kane, Daniela Ruiz, Joe DeVanon (for Abrams Arists), Larry Hummel (for International Creative Management), Jarrod Phillips (for House of Moves), Tim Bradstreet * And a Very Special Thanks to all families and birth, they also die, want to extend a very special thanks to all our families, our love, and our finished! Thank you. * Executive Producer: Masaya Nakamura * Presented by: Bandai © 2003 Bandai America